Love
by Cherry Haruno
Summary: Jantung yang berdebar sangat cepat, pipi yang terasa memanas, dan sentuhan kecil yang terasa seperti tersengat listrik. apakah aku sakit ? Ya sepertiny aku sedang sakit.
1. Chapter 1

Haloo …

Ini fic pertamaku.

Maaf ya kalo alur gaje dan typo bertebaran..

Selamat Membaca ^^

 **Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Romance and Friendship**

 **Rate T+**

 **Cast : SakuSasu, SakuNaru, NaruHina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura POV**

Halo namaku Sakura Haruno. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku menjadi murid SMA di Konoha High School. Saat ini umurku 14 tahun. Sangat muda bukan ? aku bukanlah murid jenius yang bisa loncat kelas ataupun pemilik yayasan. Aku hanyalah murid yang disekolahkan lebih cepat dari umurku dengan alasan ketika aku lulus dan bekerja nanti tidak terlalu tua ketika mengurusi anak. Alasan yang sangat konyol bukan ?

"Sakura-chan ! cepatlah turun. Naruto-kun sudah datang". Itu suara ibuku.

"baik bu." Jawabku.

Aku kembali memeriksa peralatan sekolah yang akan ku bawa. Semua buku, pena, pensil, dan peralatan lainnya sudah rapi ku masukkan ke dalam tasku. Aku kembali menyisir rambutku yang pendek dan membenahi poniku. Dan melihat sekali lagi penampilanku di cermin. Lumayan. Kemudian aku bergegas turun untuk sarapan sebelum ibuku berteriak lagi.

"Ohayo" Sapaku riang.

Setelah menyapa mereka aku duduk di meja makan di hadapan naruto. Oiya naruto ini adalah temanku sejak bayi. Mungkin sejak aku berada di dalam kandungan. Dan alasan naruto kenapa pagi-pagi udah dirumahku karena udah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk sarapan dirumahku. Dari kecil orang tua naruto sudah menitipkannya ke ibuku. Karna ibuku seorang ibu rumah tangga jadi dia tidak merasa keberatan mengurusi dua anak sekaligus.

"Wah sakura. Kau sangat manis mengenakan seragam itu" Puji naruto.

Aku sedikit terkejut ketika naruto memujiku seperti itu. Jarang-jarang dia memujiku. Dia lebih sering mengataiku tomboy dari pada mengatakan bahwa aku ini manis.

"Sakura-chan. Muka mu kenapa ? apakah kau demam ?" Tanya naruto yang kemudian meletakkan tangannya di dahiku.

Aku sedikit tersentak dia melakukan itu padaku. Kemudian dengan kasar aku menepis tangannya yang berada di dahiku.

"tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa". Jawabku gugup.

Kemudia aku melirik ibu yang sepertinya sedang tersenyum penuh arti kearah ku dan naruto.

"Kau kenapa sih sakura-chan". Cibir naruto.

"kau itu yang kenapa!" ucapku sewot.

"sudah-sudah. Cepat habiskan sarapan kalian." Ucap ibu menengahi pertengkaran kami.

Kami segera menghabiskan sarapan kami, dan kemudian bergegas untuk berangkat kesekolah.

"ibu. Ayah aku berangkat dulu". Ucapku seraya mencium pipi ibu dan ayahku. Dan naruto pun juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Jangan salah paham, naruto sudah di anggap anak sendiri oleh kedua orang tuaku.

Aku dan naruto berjalan kaki menuju sekolah kami. Sekolahan kami tidak terlalu jauh. Dengan berjalan kaki kami hanya perlu menghabiskan waktu 15 menit. Selama perjalanan kesekolah aku hanya diam memikirkan sikap naruto tadi pagi. Aneh. Baru kali ini aku merasa seperti ini. Jantung yang berdetak sangat kencang, pipi yang terasa panas dan juga sentuhan naruto yang membuat nyeri di dadaku. Sepertinya aku sakit. Pikirku. Dan tanpa sadar aku menabrak dada naruto.

"Aw." Aku melihat naruto yang mengernyit bingung kearahku.

" sih berhenti mendadak".

"kau aneh sekali sakura-chan. Kau kenapa? Apakah kau sakit?". Tanya naruto dengan raut cemas. Naruto hendak meletakkan tangannya lagi ke dahiku, dan sebelum dia melakukan itu. Aku kembali menepisnya.

Dia kaget ketika aku menepis tangannya lagi. Aku melihat raut kecewa di wajanya. "kau kenapa ? apakah aku berbuat salah padamu?"

"tidak. Aku hanya sedang berpikir saja". Jawabku acuh.

Kemudia aku melihat kesekeliling. Ternyata kami sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah.

"Aku baru sadar ternyata kita sudah sampai di sekolah". Ucapku sambil nyengir kuda.

"Kau sih dari tadi melamun. Aku ajak ngomong aja kau hanya diam saja".protes naruto

"Maaf" ucapku lagi sambil nyengir kuda.

Kemudian aku dan naruto melihat sebuah mobil hitam yang kelihatannya sangat mahal dan mewah tiba-tiba berhenti di depan kami. Apakah itu Hokage ? atau kepala sekolah ? Mobilnya sangat bagus. Pikirku. Aku dan Naruto hanya terus memperhatikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan mobil itu. Kami penasaran siapa yang akan turun dari mobil mewah itu.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Haloo …

Ini fic pertamaku.

Maaf ya kalo alur gaje dan typo bertebaran..

Selamat Membaca ^^

 **Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Romance and Friendship**

 **Rate T+**

 **Cast : SakuSasu, SakuNaru, NaruHina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

Naruto dan sakura sampai di depan gerbang sekolah baru mereka. Kemudian mereka menyapa teman-teman SMP yang masuk ke SMA yang sama dengan mereka. Kiba dan Lee yang melihat naruto berada di depan gerbang sekolah segera menghampirinya.

"Hai Naruto!" sapa kiba. "Apakah kau sudah lihat mading ? kita satu kelas lagi loh !" ucap kiba. "Dan yang paling penting, kita sekelas dengan sakura !" ucap Lee dengan semangat sambil melirik sakura yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

"Sakura itu manis ya, sepertinya tahun ini dia akan menjadi gadis yang paling manis di sekolah kita. Dan dia juga baik makanya dia bisa menjadi popular sejak SMP"ucap kiba.

"eehh ? dia manis ? menurutku dia itu tomboy. Lihat saja rambutnya yang pendek, yah meskipun dia bukan tipe pemarah tetapi dia sangat mengerikan ketika marah. Apalagi pukulannya. Pasti dia menggunakan tenaga monster. Hiiy" naruto bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan sakura yang sedang marah.

"Kau sangat beruntung naruto bisa menjadi teman masa kecilnya sakura!"ujar Lee yang tidak terima dengan kedekatan Naruto dan sakura.

"hahaha.. aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adikku tidak lebih." Ucap naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kemudian sebuah mobil mewah melintas di depan naruto dan sakura, mereka sama sekali tidak berniat untuk pindah dari posisi mereka karena mereka penasaran dengan siapa yang akan turun dari mobil mewah tersebut. Kemudian sebuah kaki yang mengenakan sepatu yang sama dengan naruto, kiba, dan lee turun dari mobil. Setelah kedua kaki tersebut menapak sempurna di tanah, terdengarlah teriakan-terakan para gadis yang menyebutkan nama pemuda tersebut.

"kyaa~ itu sasuke-kun"

"wah~ dia sangat tampan ya"

"sepertinya dia akan menjadi pria paling tampan di sekolah kita"

Pemuda yang turun dari mobil tersebut hanya menyeringai mendengar namanya di elu-elukan para gadis dan dengan sombongnya dia berkata "Karna moodku hari ini sedang bagus, aku biarkan kalian para gadis bodoh meneriakkan namaku!".

Para gadis yang mendengar sepatah kata dari sasuke hanya bisa berteriak histeris.

"Kyaa~ sasuke-kun keren sekali!"

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya mencibir. "apa-apaan dia. Sombong sekali. Cih".

"kau tidak tau dia naruto ?" Tanya kiba.

"ha? Emangnnya dia siapa? Apakah dia orang penting ? bukankan dia sama saja seperti kita, murid baru di sekolah ini ?"

"dia adalah putra dari donator tertinggi di sekolah kita ini. Selain itu dia juga murid yang jenius, tidak hanya jenius tetapi dia juga jago dalam berbagai bidang olahraga. Yah bisa dibilang dia pria yang sempurna".

"huh. Apa-apan itu. Aku tidak terima dengan hal tersebut! Dia sangat menyebalkan! Lihat lah tampang sombong nya! Dan apa-apaan para gadis itu, mengerubunginya seolah dia permen manis!" kesal naruto.

" _KEPADA SEMUA SISWA SISWI BARU, SAYA UCAPKAN SELAMAT DATANG. SILAHKAN KALIAN MASUK KE KELAS KALIAN MASING-MASING SESUAI DENGAN PENGUMUMAN YANG TERTERA DI MADING_ ".

"Ayo naruto, daripada kau marah-marah tak jelas mending kita ke kelas. Siapa tau kita bisa berkenalan dengan para gadis cantik"ucap Lee dengan semangat.

Kiba yang mendengar perkataan lee hanya bisa mendengus dan menjitak kepala lee yang di fikirannya hanya gadis, gadis dan gadis. "Dasar!"

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

Aku, kiba dan lee berjalan menuju ke kelas kami. Aku hanya menatap lurus kedepan, melihat pria yang kata kiba bernama sasuke sedang dikerubuni oleh gadis-gadis. Tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang gadis terjatuh yang sepertinya menabrak sasuke.

Bruk.

"Kalau jalan pakai mata dong!" tatap sinis sasuke.

"sasuke-kun ternyata kalau marah sangat manis ya" ucap salah seorang gadis yang mengerebuni sasuke tadi.

Gadis yang terjatuh tadi hanya menatap sasuke seolah tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh sasuke tadi dan badannya terlihat gemetar hendak menangis. Habis sudah kesabaranku melihat pria sombong ini. Akhirnya aku mengambil uwabaki-ku dan memukulkannya ke kepala sasuke pantat ayam itu.

Plak!

Sasuke kelihatan kaget dan segera menghadap kearahku.

"Apa-apan kau!"

"Perkenalkan. Aku uzumaki naruto dari kelas 1-2. Kau harus minta maaf kepadanya" ucapku sambil menunjuk gadis yang terjatuh tadi, yang kemudian di bantu berdiri oleh kiba dan lee.

"aku melihat kau menyenggol gadis ini hingga dia terjatuh" ujarku. "kata ibunya sakura kita harus bersikap lemah lembut terhadap wanita. Bukannya seperti kau yang bersikap kasar" ucapku sambil menunjuk mukanya si sasuke.

"pfft! Aku tidak peduli dengan perkataan ibunya sakura. Dan apakah kau mau keluar dari sekolah ini ? aku bisa mengatakan kepada ayahku untuk mengeluarkanmu!" ucap sasuke seraya menyedekapkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Cih. Dasar anak manja!" akhirnya sudah habis kesabaranku dan aku mengepalkan tinjuku hendak memukul si pantat ayam sialan ini. Begitu pula dengan sasuke yang sudah mengepalkan tinjunya untuk memukulku.

Bugh.

Bugh.

Bugh.

Bugh.

Kami sudah saling tinju sebanyak dua kali. Sampai datanglah si sakura yang langsung menjitak kepala kami dengan tenaga monsternya.

Bletak.

Bletak.

"apa-apan kau!" ucapku dan sasuke serempak karena tidak terima dengan pukulan sakura.

"Harusnya kau membelaku sakura-chan" ucapku memelas.

"aku tidak membela siapapun" ucap sakura tegas.

"Nah sekarang kau harus minta maaf kepada gadis itu" tunjuk sakura kepada sasuke.

"Huh. Siapa kau berani menyuruhku!" ucap sinis sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau meminta maaf."

Bletak.

Sasuke terkena jitakan sakura sekali lagi.

Aku hanya terkekeh geli melihat sasuke yang sepertinya tidak akan bisa kalah dari sakura. Kemudian sasuke meminta maaf kepada gadis yang terjatuh tadi.

"Sorry" ucap sasuke dingin dan berlalu pergi dengan diikuti para gadisnya.

Aku baru sadar disekitar kami sangat ramai, untungnya tidak ada guru yang lewat. Kemudian aku melihat Kiba dan Lee yang bertepuk tangan denga sikap sakura tadi.

 **Normal POV**

Sasuke yang telah beranjak pergi sedikit melirik kearah sakura. "Kau telah mempermalukan aku. Awas saja kau!" ucap sinis sasuke sambil mendeathglare sakura dari jauh.

"apakah kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya sakura ke gadis tersebut.

"i-i-iya.. aku baik-baik saja". Ucap gadis itu malu-malu

"Siapa namamu ?" tanya sakura lagi.

"na-na-namaku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata."

"Namaku uzumaki Naruto. Senang berkenalan denganmu" cengir naruto sambil memegang pundak hinata.

Hinata yang kaget karena tidak pernah bersentuhan dengan pria akhirnya kabur dengan muka merahnya keatap sekolah.

"apakah aku salah bicara?" kata naruto polos.

Naruto kemudian pergi hendak melihat-lihat sekolah barunya. "Hei naru, kau mau kemana ? sebentar lagi kita ada perkenalan murid di kelas!" Teriak kiba.

"Aku hanya ingin liat-liat sebentar"

Naruto kemudian berjalan ke atap sekolah. Awalnya dia hanya ingin bersantai sebentar sambil menikmati matahari pagi. Ketika dia hendak memejamkan mata, dia mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat indah menurutnya.

There's a song that inside of my soul

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold, but you sing to me over

And over and over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again

When it feels like my dreams are so far

Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

I give you my destiny, I'm giving you all of me

I want your symphony

Singing in all that I am at the top of my lungs

I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

Setelah suara tersebut berhenti menyayi, naruto mencari arah datangnya suara tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat hinata. Sama halnya dengan hinata dia juga terkejut melihat naruto.

"Kyaa~!" teriak hinata yang saking malunya karena ada yang mendengar suaranya ketika dia bernyanyi.

"Hei! Tenanglah. Jangan malu." Ujar naruto yang panik mendengar teriakan hinata dan langsung memeluknya sambil membekap mulut hinata supaya dia tidak berteriak lagi. Hinata yang kaget dengan sikap naruto hanya bisa diam. Setelah merasa hinata cukup tenang akhirnya naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Dan kini naruto dan hinata berhadap-hadapan sambil menatap dalam diam. Dan akhirnya naruto membuka suara sambil tersenyum.

"Suaramu sangat merdu lho" ucap naruto yang masih tersenyum. Hinata yang hanya dipuji seperti itu hanya bisa menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya. "Aku sangat terpesona dengan suaramu. Sangat indah!" puji naruto yang masih tersenyum kepada hinata.

Woosshhh.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dan mengibaskan rok hinata hingga menampakkan celana dalamnya. Hinata yang kaget karena tiba-tiba ada angin segera menutup roknya dengan muka memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"e-e-e maaf. Aku tidak sengaja" ucap naruto gugup dengan muka merahnya karena melihat celana dalamnya hinata.

"dan apa yang kulakukan tadi. Apakah aku memeluknya ?! dan baru kali ini aku melihat celana dalam seorang cewek" tanpa sadar apa yang harus dikatakan naruto dalam hati malah keluar dari mulutnya.

"pffttttt." Hinata melihat sikap anehnya naruto, hanya mendengus geli sambil tersenyum.

.

.

"Naruto dimana ya ?" sakura berjalan dilorong sekolah mencari naruto, kemudian dia melihat naruto yang sedang tertawa.

"Eh? Itu kan naru.."

Deg.

Sakura kemudian sadar ternyata naruto sedang tertawa bersama hinata.

.

.

 **Sasuke POV**

Aku berjalan di lorong dengan mood yang sangat buruk. "bocah-bocah tadi sangat menyebalkan. Beraninya mereka memukulku. Aku harus mencari cara untuk membalas mereka." Kemudian aku melihat cewek yang tadi menjitak kepalaku dengan keras.

"Hei kau!" teriakku memanggil cewek tersebut. Gadis itu tidak menoleh dan aku melihat raut kesedihan diwajahnya.

Deg Deg. Deg Deg. Deg Deg,

"kenapa? Kenapa dengan jantungku ? kenapa aku berdebar melihatnya" dan aku langsung bersembunyi sebelum gadis itu melihatku.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-to be continued-**

Terimakasih buat yang udah ngebaca fic ku ini dan terimakasih buat **A bank** dan **Rin Mizuki** yang udah ngereview fic ku ini. Karna ini masih pertamanya buat ku mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan di fic ini. (bungkuk 90 derajat).

Sekian ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Haloo …

Ini fic pertamaku.

Maaf ya kalo alur gaje dan typo bertebaran..

Selamat Membaca ^^

 **Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Romance and Friendship**

 **Rate T+**

 **Cast : SakuSasu, SakuNaru, NaruHina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

Hinata tengah bersantai di balkon kamarnya sambil menikmati hari yang mulai senja. Hari ini dia sangat senang karena ada yang memuji suaranya. Dia kembali menyenandungkan lagu yang dipuji oleh naruto di atap sekolah tadi sambil sedikit menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya. Melihat gelagat putrinya yang tengah tersenyum bahagia sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu, ibunya menghampirinya dan kemudian bertanya hal baik apa yang telah terjadi kepada putrinya.

"Sepertinya hari ini kau sangat bahagia sayang. Apakah ada hal baik yang terjadi di sekolah?" ucap ibu hinata seraya mengusap kepala hinata sayang.

Hinata kaget karenan kedatangan ibunya yang tiba-tiba "ah ibu. Kau mengagetkanku. Aku hanya lagi senang ibu" ucap hinata manja.

Ibunya kembali mengusap kepala hinata, sambil menunggu apa yang akan hinata ceritakan selanjutnya.

"Hari ini aku bertemu seseorang, dia sangat baik, dan juga ceria. Dia cerah seperti matahari!" ucap hinata semangat sambil membayangkan naruto yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"apakah dia seorang pria?" Tanya ibunya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"apakah kau menyukainya?"Tanya ibunya lagi.

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan ibunya hanya bisa bersemu merah. "a-a-aku tidak menyukainya ibu" ucap hinata malu. "a-a-aku hanya senang bisa berkenalan dengannya". Dan Hinata hanya bisa memalingkan muka merahnya dari ibunya supaya ibunya tidak menggodanya lagi.

Ibu hinata hanya terkekeh geli melihat putrinya yang tengah menahan malu seperti itu. Kemudian dia kembali mengusap kepala hinata sambil berkata "kau tidak usah malu kepada ibumu nak. Ibu akan mengerti jika di usiamu ini kau mulai jatuh cinta kepada seorang pria". Ucap ibu hinata sayang.

.

.

Sakura dan Naruto sedang berjalan kaki menuju sekolah. Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah naruto menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepala menyenandungkan lagu yang kemarin dinyanyikan oleh hinata.

"sepertinya mood mu hari ini sedang bagus" kata sakura.

"ah, benarkah?"Tanya naruto. "kau tau gadis kemarin yang kau tolong? Dia sangat aneh". Ucap naruto sambil terkekeh mengingat kejadian kemarin yang dialaminya dengan hinata.

Dengan muka yang sedih melihat naruto, sakura berbicara dengan suara yang pelan "Naruto.. anak itu.."

"hmm ? "

"ah tidak, bukan apa-apa kok" ucap sakura seraya tersenyum. Naruto hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan berjalan mendahului sakura tanpa melihat raut wajah sedih sakura.

.

.

"Halo murid-murid. Namaku adalah Guy. Aku akan mengajar pelajaran olahraga. Umurku 25 tahun. Karena aku masih single, kalian bisa mengenalkan aku kepada kakak perempuan kalian" ucap Guy-sensei sambil tersenyum menunjukkan gigi putihnya yang bersinar.

Guru yang ceria. Pikir Hinata.

"Nah, saatnya kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian".

"Aku Yuugo" ucap salah seorang murid sambil berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku suigetsu"

"hn. Aku Uciha Sasuke"

Hinata sangat panik ketika gurunya menyuruh murid-murid untuk memperkenalkan diri. Dia masih sangat tidak terbiasa untuk tampil di depan umum, meskipun itu di kelasnya sendiri. Apalagi ini kelas barunya yang berisi orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal.

"Nah selanjunya Hyuuga"

"Eh- ba-ba-baik". Ucap hinata tergagap. Dia kemudian berdiri dengan badan yang gemetar hebat.

"Hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-nata Hyuuga. Lam-sa-lam.. ken-kenal.. mo—mohon bantuannya!" ucapa hinata panic sambil sedikit berteriak.

Teman-temannya melihat aneh kearah hinata sambil sedikit berbisik-bisik.

"tenang hyuuga, ini hanya perkenalan biasa. Santai saja"

Brak.

"Maaf ! Kami telat!" ucap naruto dan sakura.

"kalian berdua! beraninya terlambat di hari kedua kalian bersekolah"

"maafkan kami sensei" ucap naruto dan sakura sambil menunduk.

Kemudian naruto melihat seluruh teman-temannya "Ah! Kamu!" ucapnya berteriak sambil menunjuk kearah hinata. Hinata hanya tersentak kaget ketika naruto melihat kearahnya sambil menunjuknya.

"Hai! Aku tidak menyangka kita satu kelas!" ucap naruto semangat sambil menggenggam kedua tangan hinata. Hinata hanya menahan muka malu ketika naruto menggenggam tangannya.

Plak!

"Aduh" sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala naruto.

"hey! sudah terlambat! menggoda cewek lagi!" ucap guy-sensei.

"Hahaha." Kemudian pecahlah suara tawa dikelas, kelas yang awalnya hening menjadi ramai akibat ulah naruto. Suasana menjadi hangat seketika.

"hehehe" cengir naruto.

Deg.

Hinata merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika melihat senyum naruto.

"Dasar si naruto. Bikin ribut saja!" omel sakura.

"Ah" kemudian hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke sakura yang kesal melihat tingkah naruto.

"Maaf ya, mengganggu perkenalanmu. Naruto itu emang bodoh tapi dia gak jahat kok" ucap sakura seraya tersenyum.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Dan aku ini teman masa kecilnya Naruto" ucap Sakura seraya memperkenalkan diri.

Hinata teringat kejadian kemarin, sakura adalah orang yang menolong dia. " Ah e-e-eto, untuk yang kemarin te-te-terimakasih haruno-san" ucap hinata gugup.

"kau tidak usah menggunakan bahasa formal padaku. Cukup panggil aku sakura saja" ucap sakura seraya tersenyum.

"te-te-terimakasih sa-sa-sakura". Ucap hinata yang masih gugup.

Teman masa kecilnya naruto sangat cantik, dan dia juga keren. Pikir Hinata.

Tanpa sakura sadari kini sasuke tengah memandangnya.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup acara perkenalan dirinya. Selanjutnya kalian ganti baju menuju kolam renang." Seru guy-sensei.

Seluruh murid segera mengambil baju mereka dan menuju kolam renang sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan oleh guy-sensei.

"ayok hinata!"ajak sakura seraya menggandeng lengan hinata.

Para murid kini tengah berkumpul dikolam renang, tetapi masih belum semuanya berkumpul. Masih ada yang menggunakan sunblock karna takut kulitnya terbakar matahari, ada yang baru mau mengganti pakaian, ada yang sedang pemanasan, dan ada juga beberapa pria yang sedang memperhatikan para gadis dengan baju renang mereka.

"Hei, ternyata sakura-chan sangat manis ya ketika memakai pakaian renang sekolah" ucap suigetsu dengan tatapan mesum.

"sakura emang manis, tapi payudaranya kecil. Coba kalian lihat hinata. WOW" ucap yuugo dengan tatapan mesum juga.

Tanpa mereka sadari sasuke dan naruto mendengar ucapan mereka dan segera menghampiri mereka. Tanpa babibu sasuke dan naruto langsung menghajar pria-pria tersebut. Sakura dan hinata yang melihat naruto dan sasuke tengah menghajar suigetsu dan yuugo langsung menghampiri mereka dan hendak melerai.

"Hei apa-apaan kalian?!" bentak sakura. "Kau kenapa naruto?" ucap sakura yang hendak melerai mereka. "Hinata cepat kau pegang Naruto".perintah sakura.

"Eh ta-ta-tapi"

"cepat Hinata! kasian suigetsu! aku gak bisa melerai mereka sekaligus". Mendengar perintah dari sakura, hinata langsung mengangguk dan hendak memeluk dari belakang. Betapa terkejutnya naruto ketika ada seseorang yang memeluknya, karena tidak tau siapa yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang naruto, kemudian melepaskan dengan paksa tangan hinata yang tengah melingkar di pinggangnya.

Byur!

Hinata jatuh ke dalam kolam renang.

"To-to-tolooong !" teriak hinata.

Sakura yang saat itu hendak melerai sasuke dan yuugo, melihat kearah kolam renang. Ternyata Hinata tenggelam.

Byur!

Sakura langsung masuk kedalam kolam renang dan segera menolong hinata. Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya panik. Dia merasa bersalah. Kemudian dia membantu sakura menaikkan hinata ke pinggir kolam renang. "Biar aku saja." Ucap naruto ketika melihat sakura hendak memberikan nafas buatan ke hinata. Sasuke melihat ekspresi sakura ketika melihat naruto hendak memberikan nafas buatan ke hinata.

Pluk.

Sebuah handuk menutupi kepala hingga mata sakura. Ketika sakura mengambil handuk itu, dia melihat hinata sedang terbatuk-batuk karena sudah mendapatkan nafasnya kembali. Tanpa sakura ketahui, sasukelah yang menutupinya dengan handuk agar tidak melihat naruto sedang memberikan nafas buatan ke hinata.

Guy-sensei kemudian datang dengan cengiran khasnya. "Apakah ada hal menarik yang sedang terjadi?" Tanya guy-sensei. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa yuugo dan suigetsu sedang babak belur. Benar-benar sensei yang tidak peka.

"ano sensei! Bolehkan aku izin mengantarkan hinata ke uks? Sepertinya dia sedang tidak enak badan" ucap naruto.

"baiklah-baiklah, dan jangan lupa mengganti pakaian" ucap guy-sensei.

Setelah mendengar izin dari guy-sensei, naruto membawa hinata ke uks.

"eh? Mengganti pakaian? Apakah tadi pakaiannya si hyuuga itu basah ya?" tanya guy-sensei bingung sambil mengingat-ngingat hal yang baru saja terjadi. "ah sudahlah". Kemudian guy-sensei menyuruh para murid untuk melakukan pemanasan sebelum berenang.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

Aku masih penasaran kenapa si uchiha dan naruto memukuli teman sekelas kami. Daripada aku penasaran lebih baik aku hampiri saja uchiha itu dan bertanya langsung kepadanya.

"halo uchiha-san"sapaku

"hn".

"hn?" maksudnya sih. Tanpa aku sadari aku mengulangi hn-nya si uchiha.

"hn".

"hn?"

"Ada apa?" sepertinya dia mulai kesal, karena aku bisa mendengar sedikit geramannya sebelum dia bertanya kepadaku.

"ah tidak, aku hanya penasaran kenapa kau dan naruto memukulin yuugo dan suigetsu tadi"

"…" tidak ada jawaban.

"halo uchiha-san?" tanyaku lagi.

"aku juga tidak tau ha-ru-no-san" jawabnya dengan menekankan margaku.

"kau aneh" karena tidak mendapat jawaban aku segera berlalu meninggalkan dia dan hendak menuju ke UKS tempat dimana hinata dirawat. Sebelum aku benar-benar beranjak pergi, si uchiha itu menarik tanganku. "aku hanya kesal ketika para pria bodoh itu mengatakan kau manis dan mereka menatapmu dengan tatapan mesum ketika kau menggunakan pakaian sialan itu" ucapnya dan kemudian melepaskan tanganku dan pergi begitu saja. Aku hanya bingung, apakah dia menyukaiku? Huh sangat tidak mungkin tuan muda manja itu menyukaiku. Lagi pula baju renang ini kan dari sekolah, tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaian ini. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku melihat kondisi hinata.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

.

.

.

.

.

 **-to be continued-**


	4. Chapter 4

Haloo …

Ini fic pertamaku.

Maaf ya kalo alur gaje dan typo bertebaran..

Selamat Membaca ^^

 **Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Romance and Friendship**

 **Rate T+**

 **Cast : SakuSasu, SakuNaru, NaruHina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

Setelah Sakura selesai mengganti pakaian renangnya dengan seragam sekolah, dia bergegas menuju ruang UKS untuk melihat keadaan Hinata. Tinggal selangkah lagi untuk dia masuk kedalam ruang UKS, tetapi ada sebesit perasaan ragu untuk masuk.

Krek.

Pintu ruang UKS tiba-tiba terbuka.

Sakura kaget melihat naruto keluar dari ruang UKS dengan tampang merah dan sedikit sebal.

"ada apa" tanya sakura.

Naruto hanya melewati sakura tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Sakura.

"Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu ?" tanya sakura dalam hati.

Kemudian sakura masuk kedalam, melihat hinata yang sedang berbaring. Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik selimut.

"hei apakah kau sedang tidur?" Tanya sakura.

Hinata yang menyadari kehadiran sakura mulai membuka selimutnya.

"ti-tidak kok" .

Kemudian sakura duduk dikursi di samping ranjang tempat hinata sedang berbaring. Sakura menelisik wajah hinata. Wajahnya memerah.

"apakah kau demam?" Tanya sakura sambil memegang jidat hinata.

Hinata yang kaget dengan perlakuan sakura hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan sakura dengan gugup "ti-ti-tidak kok sakura-san".

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu antara dirimu dengan naruto?" Tanya sakura to-the-point.

"eh?"

"tadi aku melihat naruto keluar dengan tampang yang nampaknya dia sedang sedikit sebal?" kata sakura sambil memberi penekanan tanya di akhir kalimatnya.

"ah itu… itu tadi sebenarnya.. aku.."

"hn?"

"itu.."

"apa?" tanya sakura penasaran.

Hinata sangat tidak nyaman ketika ada orang yang menatapnya dengan tatatan penuh selidik seperti sakura, akhirnya dengan terpaksa hinata menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dengan naruto.

 **Flashback Hinata POV**

Naruto menggendong dan membawaku ke ruang UKS. Baru kali ini aku berduaan dengan seorang pria selain ayahku. Aku tidak tau bagaimana wajahku sekarang. Apakah sangat merah ? Sejujurnya aku sangat malu ketika naruto menggendongku seperti ini. Akhirnya naruto membaringkanku diranjang UKS. Aku sangat gugup, dan sepertinya dia juga sangat gugup.

"Beristirahatlah" kata naruto.

"ta-ta-tapi aku ba-ba-baik-baik saja kok naruto-kun" ucapku gugup. Aissshhh kenapa aku segugup ini sih.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat kegugupanku.

"Ma-maaf ya.." ucapku lagi.

"tidak apa-apa, bukankah sebagai teman kita harus saling tolong menolong" Kata naruto sambil menunjukkan cengirannya.

Ah aku sangat suka melihat senyum diwajahnya. Aku hanya terus memperhatikan wajah naruto sampai tiba-tiba..

Krek

Aku sedikit tersentak ketika Naruto beranjak dari kursinya. Mungkin karena aku keasikan memandang wajahnya sampai aku tidak tahu bahwa dia sedang berdiri.

"Hinata, sepertinya aku harus meninggalkanmu dulu disini. Aku sedikit khawatir dengan sakura."

Sakura? Emang ada apa dengan gadis itu.

Kemudian naruto menepuk pucuk kepalaku dan dia sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya. "cepat sembuh ya.." ucapnya.

Aku tidak mau naruto pergi. Aku ingin dia lebih lama disini bersamaku.

Set.

Tanpa sadar aku menarik kerah bajunya. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku.

Dheg.

Aduh bagaimana ini. Dia sepertinya kaget ketika aku menarik kerah bajunya. Naruto kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dan pergi begitu saja.

 **Flashback End.**

.

Sakura terlihat kaget dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh Hinata, namun dia mencoba untuk tersenyum menanggapi apa yang barusan diceritakan oleh Hinata. Dengan tenang sakura berkata "mungkin dia bingung harus bagaimana, dan dia juga kaget ketika kau tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu".

"ta-ta-tapi aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menciumnya"

Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala hinata "sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan, nanti biar aku saja yang menjelaskannya ke Naruto".

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

Sudah 3 kali aku merasakan hal seperti ini. Sesak. Ada apa denganku ? kemarin kan naruto hanya tertawa bersama dengan hinata, hari ini juga naruto hanya membantu hinata untuk memberikan nafas buatan. Apa yang salah ? tidak ada yang salah seharusnya. Ya seharusnya tidak ada yang salah. Hampir mencium ya? Kenapa aku jadi berfikiran seperti itu ? jelas-jelas hinata menjelasakan bahwa dia tidak sengaja. Kenapa aku tidak terima dengan hal itu ? aarrgghhh rasanya aku begitu kesal sekali.

"hei.." ada sebuah suara yang menginterupsiku ketika aku berjalan keluar dari UKS. Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu, toh dia juga tidak memanggil namaku.

"ck.." terdengar suara itu mendesah sebal, aku hanya berjalan terus menuju kantin sekolahku.

Grep.

Sebuah tangan menarik pergelangan tanganku, aku mengernyitkan alis ku melihat pemuda ini.

"ada apa?" tanyaku datar.

Dia hanya diam memandang wajahku. Dasar pria aneh. Kemudian aku melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya.

"ada apa uchiha-san?" tanyaku lagi.

"kalau kau tidak ada urusan denganku, aku mau pergi." Ucapku lagi.

Kruyuuukk.

Ah dia lapar ternyata.

"pffttt..kau lapar?" tanyaku lagi.

"Diam." Dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Dasar pria aneh.

"kau itu kenapa sih menyebalkan sekali jadi orang, sudahlah. Ayo kekantin" ucapku lagi seraya berjalan menuju kantin. Kemudian aku melihat kebalakang, ternyata dia mengikutiku menuju kekantin.

Beberapa pasang mata melihat kearahku. Ada apa? Pikirku. Ah iya si uchiha itu kan ada dibelakangku.

Grep.

Ck. Siapa lagi yang menggenggam tanganku. Kemudian aku berbalik.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyaku sedikit kesal melihat si uchiha ini yang menarik pergelangan tanganku.

"aku bosan makan disini"

"bosan? Bahkan kita baru 2 hari bersekolah disini".

"tapi aku tidak mau"

"aku lapar uchiha-san" ucapku seraya mendesah sebal. "dan kau juga" lanjutku.

"ck".

"hei sakura" teriak naruto dan kemudian menghampiriku.

Aku kaget melihat naruto dan segera melepasakan tanganku dari genggaman si uchiha itu. Naruto tampak bingung melihat aku bersama si uchiha. Kemudian aku tersenyum menyambut kedatangan naruto.

"kenapa kau bersama dia?" tunjuk naruto kemuka uchiha.

"tadi kami bertemu dijalan dan aku mengajaknya makan siang bersama" kataku.

Naruto hanya ber-oh ria menanggapi perkataanku.

"ayo cepat! Sebentar lagi kelas dimulai" ajakku kepada mereka berdua. Kemudian naruto melingkarkan lengannya di tangan kiriku. "Ayo" ucapnya riang.

Kemudian aku melihat kebelakang. Ke arah uchiha. Ada apa lagi dengan wajahnya?

.

Setelah memesan makanan aku duduk di samping naruto, dan sasuke duduk dihadapanku. Ntah kenapa aku merasakan aura disekitar sini sangat aneh. Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu. Pikirku.

"oiya" ucapku memecah keheningan.

Sasuke dan naruto melihat kearahku. Kemudian aku melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Tadi kenapa kalian memukuli suigetsu dan yuugo?"

"…"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari mereka berdua.

"ck. Baiklah kalau kalian tidak menjawab, lebih baik aku makan dengan mereka saja dan menanyakan hal tersebut kemereka" tunjukku kearah yuugo dan suigetsu.

Saat aku hendak pergi, naruto memegang tangan kiriku dan sasuke memegang pundak kanankuku. Sepertinya mereka menahanku agar aku tidak pergi.

"Sakura, kenapa kau suka sekali mengancam siihhh~" gerutu naruto.

Aku duduk kembali. Diam. Menatap mereka. Dan menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan oleh naruto selanjutnya. Tetapi naruto hanya diam tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"sepertinya aku tidak suka ketika ada yang mengataimu manis" tiba-tiba si uchiha bersuara.

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan yang diucapkan oleh uchiha ini. Kemudian aku melihat kearah naruto, dia sepertinya sama terkejutnya denganku.

"Dan bisakah kau haruno-" tunjuk sasuke tiba-tiba kearahku "-tidak memanggilku dengan nama margaku. Aku tidak suka itu"

"kau saja memanggilku dengan margaku" ucapku.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu sakura. Dan kau harus memanggilku dengan 'sasuke-kun'".

"hei. Apa-apan kau" ucap naruto yang kelihatan tidak terima. "Aku saja tidak pernah dipanggil dengan suffix –kun oleh sakura, kenapa kau harus!"

"kenapa kau ikut campur? Aku sedang berbicara dengannya bukan denganmu"

"kau !" naruto kelihatan kesal dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh sasuke.

"Hei bisakah kalian tidak ribut!" rasanya aku ingin sekali menjitak kepala mereka. Sebelum aku melakukan hal tersebut, akhirnya ibu kantin datang mengantarkan pesanan makanan kami.

.

 **Normal POV**

Setelah selesai makan siang sakura, sasuke, dan naruto bergegas menuju kekelas mereka. Sakura melihat Hinata sedang duduk dibangkunya dan sakura hanya melanyangkan senyumnya kearah hinata sebagai sebuah sapaan. Hinata membalas senyum sakura, dan dia melihat kearah naruto yang sama sekali tidak memandang kearahnya. Hinata merasa sangat bersalah atas kejadian tadi di UKS.

"Selamat Siang anak-anak"

"Siang Pak"

"Saya adalah kakashi yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian."

Kemudian sensei yang mengaku bernama kakashi tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas. Muridnya sangat banyak. Pikirnya.

"Baiklah, kita tidak usah mengadakan perkenalan. Dan saya rasa kelas ini perlu dipecah"

Sontak murid-murid kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh senseinya tersebut. Terlebih lagi Hinata, dia baru saja mendapatkan teman baru dan menemukan orang yang disukainya.

"karena ini masih baru, dan kalian juga belum terlalu saling mengenal satu sama lain, saya rasa tidak apa-apa membagi kelas ini, dan supaya adil saya akan membaginya berdasarkan nomor absen ganjil dan genap.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-to be continued-**

Terimakasih banyak bagi yang udah review fic ku ini #sangatTerharu :") dan maaf kalau update nya agak lama..

Sekali lagi terimakasih (bungkuk sembilanpuluh derajat)


End file.
